


About Last Night

by jaybird023



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, partially resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird023/pseuds/jaybird023
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a few encounters due to drunkenness and unusual fauna.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. The Hangover

Sunday morning

7:30 am

_*brep-brep-brep-brep*_

Mulder's hand emerged from the covers slamming down on the alarm clock placed next to his bed. His head was pounding with every breath he took. He shook his head and groaned. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to focus unless he made it to the bathroom soon.

But still he lay there. His eyes remained closed trying to force the morning light from seeping through. He scrunched them even tighter then gave up. One eye peeked open slowly...then the other. Harsh sunlight greeted each one with a stabbing shaft of pain.

Groaning again, he rolled over and placed his feet slowly on the floor. His body crackled and snapped around him with every movement. After succeeding to pull himself into a sitting position, a sharp wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. His hands flew up to cover his eyes until the room stopped spinning around him. He knew what this was.

He was sporting a hangover.

< _Aw hell_ > he thought with frustration. Slowly his face emerged from behind his fingers. He glanced around the room and decided to try to move again.

His body creaked once more as he stood up. He fought against the bile that rose in the back of his throat as the room shook before his vision. His eyes blinked slowly...then opened again.

Yep...he definitely had one hell of a hangover.

He took slow hesitant steps towards the bathroom. Every time one of his feet hit the floor he would groan in pain.

"My god...what the hell did I drink last night?" The words echoed through his mind and apartment making him wince slightly.

When he finally reached the bathroom he grasped the doorframe harshly. His knuckles turned white with the pressure...but he didn't care. He had to get to the Excedrin in the medicine cabinet. Then he HAD to get rid of the ache in his bladder.

He made his way slowly to the mirror and pulled it open.

* _Skweeeeek_ *

< _Damn it!_ > he thought as he winced. He was definitely going to oil that damn thing today. There was no way in hell he was going to ever hear that noise again without wincing.

The bottle fought against his clumsy hands as he tried to open it. After muttering obscenities for almost a minute, the top finally gave in and flew off, smacking against the far wall. Pills flew everywhere.

Scrambling towards them, grimacing with the movement, he found four and dry swallowed them. They stuck in his throat, the powder almost reviving the urge to vomit. Flinging the tap on, he shoved his head under the faucet and gulped a few mouthfuls of water.

The pills finally washed past his throat and slid to his empty stomach. He swallowed a few more sips of water then turned the tap off. He straightened until his eyes locked onto the mirror. His eyes flew open as he glanced at his reflection for the first time.

Covering his face was a variety of colors. Each one painted on almost like war paint. He had reddish pink streaks crossing his cheeks, a green streak across his forehead, and a bright yellow streak running straight down the middle of his face. His hair stuck up in ungodly positions around his head.

< _What the fuck?_ >

Shaking his head he turned toward the toilet. His morning erection was pressing harshly against the pants he was wearing...making him wonder exactly how the hell he was supposed to do anything about it with such a massive hangover.

His hands went to the hole at the front of his pajama bottoms, pulling out what he could only refer to as a bright blue erection.

"Holy Shit!" He barely noticed the wince that went through him at the sound of his own voice yelling. His eyes opened wide...staring at the contrast. His hands flew to the waistband of his pants, yanking them past his hips. A circle of blue met his eyes. His penis and balls were coated with the dark color...with streaks running partially down his legs.

The pressure in his bladder finally won out over the curiosity that consumed him. He stood still, relieved the nagging pressure, and then yanked the pants completely off.

He reached into shower and turned on the water as hot as he knew he could stand. After a few seconds he climbed inside and began scrubbing his body with soap. He tried to scour the parts he knew to be covered with color...but found it to be useless. The vibrancy was definitely diminished...but he could still see the color.

As he stepped out of the shower he grabbed a towel. The Excedrin he had taken was finally working its magic on his head. He no longer felt sharp pains with every light streak that hit his eyes.

Still he kept a pained look on his features. He couldn't figure out what the hell had happened and that frustrated him more than anything.

He walked into his bedroom slowly and glanced around. Nothing looked out of place. His bed wasn't too messed up...no clothes strewn anywhere. There was no way he had sex the night before. The place would've been trashed.

With a sigh of resignation he walked to his dresser and began to pull out clothes for the day.

~@~

Dana Scully opened her eyes slowly, groaning at the glaring sunlight meeting her gaze. A pounding twinge hammered at her temple. Her hands rushed to her mouth as her stomach lurched suddenly.

Her head throbbed as she stood and dashed towards the bathroom. She barely made it before losing what little contents her stomach contained. Eyes shut tight, she reached up and pulled down on the silver handle.

She didn't want to move...but she knew she had to. She winced, pulling herself up from the crouched position she was in. Her hands flew towards the drawer, fumbling around until she found what she was looking for.

The small white bottle fought against her throbbing head. Her hands refused to cooperate with the childproof cap. After what seemed a lifetime, the top finally gave and she poured out three tablets. Grabbing a Dixie cup on the counter she filled it to the brim with water and swallowed each one slowly. She wasn't sure if they would stay down at that point...but she had to try something. There was no way she could concentrate until this damn throbbing headache went away.

Filling the Dixie cup again, she hurriedly swallowed the entire contents, then tossed the paper cup aside. She fumbled back towards her bedroom and lay back down on the bed. She didn't want to move unless something absolutely required her to.

* _Briiiing-Briiiing_ *

What the hell?

* _Briiiing-Briiiing_ *

She jumped out of bed and hurried over to her dresser. Her hand snapped out to grab the phone and hit the button before another shrill cry could stab the pain in her head.

"Scully." She grimaced at the sound of her own voice.

"Hey Scully!" Mulder voice blared out sending stabs of heat straight towards her head. She groaned slightly and he picked it up over the phone.

"Sorry Scully." His voice had altered down to a much lower level. "I guess I should've realized you'd be in just as much pain as I was about an hour ago."

"No Mulder..." Her voice croaked out in a whisper. "I don't see how you could've known."

"Um, Scully? I need to ask you something." His voice held a puzzled tone.

"Mulder...it's Sunday. I don't want to work today..." His laughter erupted interrupting her before she could get any further. She pulled the phone quickly away from her ear before he could cause any more pain to her head.

"Oh Scully, I'm sorry." His voice had lowered down to a respectable tone again. "No, no, Scully. That's not it. I um..." He paused, his breathing slowly seeping across the phone line.

She heard him take a deep breath before starting again. "Scully, have you looked in the mirror yet?"

"In the mirror Mulder?" Her voice held uncountable questions.

"Well yeah. I...I need to know something. I..." He paused again and Scully felt her patience snap.

"Spit it out Mulder. I want to go back to bed and get rid of this damn headache."

She heard the pain in his voice the moment he spoke. "Geez, Scully. Sorry I bothered you."

She sighed and shook her head slowly. "Mulder please. Just tell me."

"Fine Scully. Go look in the mirror."

Sometime in the past few minutes the throbbing in her head had turned down to a dull ache. She walked into her bathroom and stared at her reflection. Her eyes opened wide at what greeted her.

"Oh my god." She said with shock etched completely over her words.

"Yeah...that's what I thought. Um Scully..." She heard him take another deep breath. "Scully, you may want to check your _whole_ body."

"Wh-what Mulder?"

Another deep breath crossed the line. "Please Scully. Bear with me."

Putting the phone carefully on her countertop, she hurriedly undressed. She had some green running down her back and red across her chest...but that was it. The most color on her was her face. There were blue streaks running down from her mouth...orange coated her forehead...and she had two lines of purple running up her cheeks. Her hair stuck up with dark tones of green around her head.

"Damn it!" The sound of her voice no longer caused any pain to rumble through her head. It took her a moment to realize Mulder was still waiting on the phone. She picked it up and placed it next to her ear. "Mulder...what the hell happened?"

"Um Scully, I need to know one more thing." She could hear hesitancy in his voice now. "Do you have any blue on you whatsoever?"

"Yeah Mulder...I have Blue streaks running down my chin! Now what the hell happened?"

He ignored her question again. "Scully take a quick bath or shower. I'm on my way over...I - I think we need to talk."

The phone disconnected without either of them saying another word. Scully pressed the button to turn it off and stared at her reflection again. The shock had almost worn off but it still took her by surprise.

She turned on the tap for her bath, then left to go into the other room for her clothes. As her hands dug through her dresser her anger began to excel. Mulder knew something. He had to. It would be the only reason he would call and ask her to look in the mirror. She turned back towards the bathroom and began to walk.

She was going to kick his ass when he got there.

~@~

Scully was just getting out of the shower when Mulder showed up. One look at her face and Mulder knew she was pissed off. He hesitated before speaking...just long enough to give her an opportunity to start in.

"Mulder What the hell happened last night?!"

"Scully..." He paused again trying to find the right words. "I have no idea. All I know is that we have some compromising colors in the wrong places."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice remained angry.

"Scully...um...I don't know quite how to say this." He tried to give a flustered little boy look but she wasn't falling for it. He spoke hurriedly before she could yell again. "Scully, I um...have blue color covering my um..."

"Jesus Mulder. Spit it out already!" She was completely furious. The sight of her face set in angry overtones but showing faint odd colors was almost enough to make him laugh.

He bit his tongue to stave off the laughter that suddenly wanted to bubble out. "Scully I have blue um...on my..." his hand gestured lightly towards his crotch and her eyes shot down...causing his body to react unwillingly.

< _No damn it! Not now...she'll only end up kicking your ass harder._ > He thought to himself.

He watched the clouds of anger slip away as sudden realization dawned. "Oh my god..."

She turned from him suddenly...running towards her room and slamming the door behind her. He rushed after her, his heart pounding harshly in his chest. He tried the handle and found the door locked.

"Scully...it doesn't mean anything. Maybe we just um..." His voice trailed away with unspoken words. There was no way he was going to convince her that nothing happened when he didn't believe it himself.

"Scully...maybe we should talk about this." No answer came from behind the door.

"Scully?" Nothing. He was beginning to get worried. "Scully if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down!"

Still nothing. He braced himself against the wall and shoved his shoulder heavily into the door. He was just going for another shove when the door open.

Mulder went flying forward...straight into Scully. His body pressed against hers fully, the force of his exertion pushing them both toward the bed. Her body fell across the bed...his body landing roughly on top of hers.

"Get the hell off of me Mulder!" He rolled to the side taking her with him. She lay across his body...her feet sticking out from the bed.

Her body tugged against his as she tried to free herself. "Let me go Mulder!"

His arms released her automatically. She rolled off him and jumped away from the bed.

"Sorry Scully." He said sheepishly.

"Mulder...I have no idea what happened last night. But there is no way in hell that I'm going to let it get in the way of our job. I think maybe we should just forget about it right now. Just go on with our lives like nothing happened." Mulder sighed at her words.

"Scully, I don't think I can do that. If something happened then maybe we should know about it. I mean I would _really_ like to find out how the hell we both ended up with paint or whatever the hell this crap is all over us."

Mulder sat up from his reclined position on her bed. "Scully...what is the last thing you remember about yesterday?"

"No Mulder. I don't want to do this. We need to forget about it." He knew that tone. It was the tone that normally meant whatever they were discussing was final.

He wasn't going to accept it this time. "Scully...please."

Her eyes softened slightly, then shot across the room. He stood and went to her. His hand reached out and turned her face back towards his. " _Please_."

"Fine Mulder. Whatever." Mulder took her hand and led her back into her living room.

~@~

Scully was perched on the edge of her couch. Her hands clasped tightly together in her lap. Mulder had promptly sat down at the other end of the couch. He was reclined and looking completely relaxed.

She was ready to kill him for that alone.

"Scully..." Despite the fact that he looked relaxed she knew he wasn't. He was just as tense about this whole situation as she was. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"God Mulder..." She closed her eyes in an attempt to remember. Suddenly something dawned on her. "You called me yesterday morning. You wanted me to go in and help you with a case. I told you I couldn't because I was coloring Easter eggs for my mothe...Oh my god."

His eyes dawned recognition right along with hers. "I came over to help. I remember telling you I would. When I got here...you offered me a glass of wine. Jesus Scully, how many bottles did we drink?"

She jumped up from her couch and ran towards the kitchen. She looked around until she found what she was looking for. Buried in the trash were four empty wine bottles. Her hands covered her face.

She heard him in the doorway of the kitchen. Still, she remained kneeling on the floor...her hands buried in her face.

"Scully?" His voice sounded odd to her ears. "Are you okay?"

"No Mulder...for once, I'm not okay. I'm not fine. Everything is fucked." He must've moved behind her because she heard his gasp clearly.

"Scully...get up please." His arms reached under her hers and pulled her up and against his body. She turned suddenly and buried her face in his chest.

< _Now what the hell do we do?_ > She thought to herself.

"Um Scully, why is the kitchen so trashed?" She pulled away and glanced around with him. There was coloring everywhere. Red, blue, green, yellow, and orange splotches covered her floor. Her eyes locked on the blue and she couldn't turn away.

"Mulder...we need to talk." Her voice was low and distant. His arms circled her and pulled her tighter against his body. His hands ran down her sides and pulled her hips into his.

< _Oh my god_!> She thought < _Is that what I think it is_?> He groaned as she pushed her hips into his. Yep...Mulder had one massive erection pushing into her stomach.

Scully's mind jumped south. She felt the answering rush of warmth pool in her abdomen. She began to pull away but he held her tightly to his body. His head swooped down his lips capturing her ear and nibbling slightly. He shifted again and she felt his breath harshly flow into her ear.

"Scully do you think it's such a bad thing if something did happen? I mean...who are we to try to argue against our natural instincts. After all, alcohol doesn't create emotions...it only causes you to lose your inhibitions enough to act on them." His voice was low and deep...almost scratchy.

"Mulder...I um...I...think..." His mouth covered hers suddenly stopping any more words she was fighting to get out. He took advantage of her open mouth, his tongue lashing out to tease her own.

Her body swooned and she lost all track of what they had been discussing. She felt her knees give slightly, but his arms held her tightly against his body. Her hips were swaying steadily into his.

~@~

< _Oh my god, I'm kissing Scully and she's kissing me back_!> The words repeated themselves endlessly in his mind.

He didn't know who pulled away first. All he knew was that he needed to make love to her. He didn't care where they were...he just wanted to finish what that kiss had started.

"Mul-deeer..." She groaned his name near his mouth.

"God Scully, you feel so good." He could smell her shampoo fresh in her still damp hair. The scent set off even more alarms in his mind.

His hands crept to the t-shirt she had put on after her bath. He cupped her breast lightly in his palm...feeling the nipple harden in his palm through the thin material.

< _She not wearing a bra_!> That thought alone caused his knees to buckle. His body collapsed to the floor of the kitchen taking hers with it. He rolled on top of her and shoved his hips down hard into the apex of her thighs.

His hands were under her shirt now. Running across the soft skin of her stomach. He gasped as the soft swell of her breast came into contact with his fingers. He could hear her moaning constantly...the sound of his name on her lips sending his mind reeling.

"Jesus Christ Scully…" His lips crashed against hers again...his tongue searching every crevice of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth...the vibrations sending chills down his spine.

His hand traveled from her breast to the button on her jeans. Within moments he had it undone, his fingers teasing her abdomen. He shifted slightly until he could tug on the hem of her pants.

She rolled her hips to help him until they were gone. He shifted his body down until his head was even with the wet crotch of her panties. His mouth came down...teasing her with the barrier of silk muffling the sensation.

"Oh god Mulder...please!" Her breathing sounded abrasive...each gulp of air drawing deep into her chest. He moaned into her swollen sex at the sound of her voice so coated in arousal.

Suddenly she pulled away. Her hands went to her underwear and yanked them down her legs. He helped her as she got them towards her feet. His body slid further down until he could pull them off completely.

He tasted her skin on the way back up. His tongue lashed out at the small of her calves...the swell of her thighs. When he had once again reached her center he glanced up at her face. She was staring intently at him...her eyes hooded and half shut with arousal.

Placing his hands on her thighs...he opened her legs further and placed them over his shoulders. With eyes locked, he lowered his head.

~@~

< _His mouth is on me.._.> she thought coarsely. It was the last coherent thought in her head. Suddenly, he was doing things that had never been done to her before. From that moment on she could only feel.

His tongue was pushing into her...roughly plunging into her over and over. He moved up slightly and focused on her swollen bundle of nerves. His hand joined his mouth...plunging first one, then two fingers hard into her body.

She screamed. It was the only way she could describe the noise that came out of her mouth. His tongue just kept circling her clit roughly with each stroke. He brought her swiftly to the edge...then pulled her back.

He drew away momentarily and she groaned at the cold air that rushed in where his mouth had been. "Scully...what do you want?" His voice was coated with arousal. The sound alone sent her mind reeling. "Do you want to come Scully? Do you?"

"God yes Mulder...please..." She groaned out.

"Please what Scully? I need you to tell me..." His voice grew even deeper.

"Mulder...put your mouth on me and finish me already. Make me come!" No sooner then the words had left her lips his mouth swooped down and clenched tightly over her center. He sucked hard as her hips bucked up into his face. Her eyes slammed shut.

"Oh Muld-eeer! Oh my god...yes!" His fingers still pumped restlessly in and out of her...drawing out the spasms longer than she thought possible. Her muscles clamped down on them...clenching and gripping his fingers tightly.

~@~

He kept it up...slowing down and releasing his mouth from her. He watched her closely...waiting for the moment her eyes opened. She was slumped on the floor completely relaxed but he still felt the tremors on his fingers. They were faint but still there.

After a few moments her eyes opened and locked on his. He slid her legs off his shoulders and slid his body up along hers. His lips crushed down onto hers...mingling the taste of her arousal with the sweet taste of her mouth.

He pulled away when they both became breathless. His lips stayed within millimeters of hers. "God Scully. You are so beautiful when you come."

She smiled her mouth opening to speak...

* _Rack-Rack-Rack_ *

"Shit Mulder...someone's at the door!" She grabbed her pants and began to pull them on. He stopped her, pulling her body back down against his.

"Don't answer it Scully." He pressed his erection into her as he spoke. The sensation sent her head reeling.

* _Rack-Rack-Rack_ *

"Agent Scully?"

She pulled away again. "Mulder...it's Skinner!"

She yanked her pants on...covering what Mulder had tried so valiantly to get uncovered for damn near the entire time he'd known her. "Damn it..." He muttered under his breath.

* _Rack-Rack-Rack_ *

"Scully, are you ok?" Skinner's voice came again through the thick oak door. He sounded slightly alarmed to Mulder's ears.

"Where's my underwear?"

"I have no idea Scully. But if you don't answer the damn door he's liable to break it down soon." Mulder stood up and followed her to the door. He hid his erection behind her when she opened the door.

Mulder and Scully both gasped at the AD's face. He had red and blue coloring running down his face. "Mulder...there you are. I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. I know you were a little drunk last night, but I still need that goddamn case file!"

"Sir?" Mulder could barely find his voice. "Why is your face red and blue?"

"This coming from the man that has war paint on his face?"

"But sir, I don't understand..." He couldn't hide the confusion that coated his words.

"I could say the same thing about the nice little egg coloring fight you two got into last night. Last thing I knew, Scully was demonstrating the non-toxic qualities of blue dye. Then you started laughing at the color running down her chin so she poured it down your pants. I think I came in about two minutes too early."

"We threw dye at you sir?" Scully's voice was barely audible.

"I thought I yelled at you about this last night. Are you trying to tell me you don't remember?"

She shook her head slightly then the moment of clarification hit her suddenly. She turned towards Mulder...her mouth gaping open. "Oh my god...we didn't...nothing..." She took off towards her room, slamming the door behind her.

Mulder sighed and stared at the confused look on Skinners face. "I'm pretty sure the case file is still on my desk. If you don't mind I think I need to talk to Scully."

"No problem Agent Mulder. I'll get back to the office and pick it up." He turned to walk out and suddenly faced Mulder again. "Mulder...I don't know if you can fix this...but I want to see the two of you in my office first thing tomorrow morning. By the way, you might want to pick those up." He gestured towards what could only be Scully's underwear.

"Shit." The word was muttered but Skinner still heard it. Mulder was scrambling towards the corner as Skinner reached and grabbed the doorknob, closing it tightly behind him.


	2. The Plant Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another run in with nature that makes the Agents act out their feelings again.

"Mulder...I don't know how in the hell you always manage to get us in these situations." Scully's voice sounded slightly more agitated with every word she spoke.

Mulder turned around and stared at her accusingly. "How the hell 'I' get us into these situations? Scully, correct me if I'm wrong...but this was your brilliant idea!"

She stared him in a shocked stupor. "Mulder it's always you who has to have things your own way! I mostly just follow along, hoping to keep you out of trouble."

He turned away from her and stomped angrily through the forest for a few more steps. There was no way he would admit she was right. Ever since the episode at her house nearly a month ago, they had been at each other's throats. He had tried to get her talk about it that day...but she had refused. She had actually gotten to the point where she told him if he didn't get out of her apartment then she would request a transfer and make damn sure she never saw him again. He had left more out of fear of losing her than anything.

It didn't make any sense in his mind. She had seemed to enjoy their little sexual escapade while it lasted. Now she refused to even acknowledge it had ever happened. It amazed him that she could so easily forget that short span of pleasure. It seemed to be all he thought of since it had happened. Who cared if they were supposedly acting on something that had never happened? It wasn't like he had only wanted it after the decision was taken away. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he didn't want to take her to bed and just fuck her senseless.

Mulder shook his head harshly and stared around the dense forest as he began to walk slowly. If he had any chance of keeping his sanity he would have to get them out of a mess that he knew was his fault...but would never admit to Scully. He had enough problems without her saying 'I told you so.'

So lost in his thoughts, Mulder failed to see the tree stump that was right in his path. His foot hit the edge just enough to throw him off balance and make his arms spin, pinwheel style, as if he were a kid trying to learn how to fly. He felt Scully's hand on his shoulder just as he began to fall.

Instead of helping him, Scully's grasp only caused the process to get even more mixed up. The force of gravity and Mulder's untimely spurt of ungracefulness caused his arm to catch hers as it spun. They both fell heavily onto the forest floor...Scully landing on his body instead of the hard plant covered ground. Their legs and arms twisted together in what can only be described as intimate.

They lay there awkwardly, both trying to catch their breath from the fall. Mulder's arms were around Scully...holding her tightly to his body. Her hands had fallen elsewhere. One arm was trapped between them...her hand covering the center of his slacks. The other was wrapped around his neck.

< _Not now_.> Mulder thought to himself as he felt his body react to her close proximity. His body had grown taunt with arousal at the feel of her lying on top of him. Her hand covering his crotch didn't help matters much either. *You just be sure to remember what happened last time.*

"Good going Mulder. Remind me not to lend a hand the next time you feel the need to go tripping over things." He could hear the sarcasm etched deeply in her voice.

"Sorry Scully. No one's perfect." He shrugged against her body as if to say he was just as confused as her. This only caused the arousal that was shooting through him to heighten.

Pulling out his grasp, she stood and began to brush off her clothes. He lay there for a moment to wait for her hand. When she didn't offer it he stood up on his own. She was still dusting off her clothes with furious hands. He began to dust off his own clothes, which looked to be in far worse shape then hers.

"You know Mulder...it's awful convenient of you to fall down and take me with you. I've never known you to be so ungraceful."

"What are saying Scully? That I did that on purpose?" His arms gestured towards the plants and bushes they had just stood up from. There was an incredulous tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Mulder...I have known you to do far more outrageous things than becoming clumsy, to get me to change my mind about something. Besides..." Her voice trailed away slowly as she studied the plants they had fallen into. Her eyes shot around the proximity carefully to judge their situation one more time. It was useless...they were just as lost as they had been ten minutes ago.

She turned back towards him with that same expression she'd been using all day. "Mulder...with your infallible memory...don't you have ANY clue as to where we are?"

"If I knew that Scully...would we be lost?" He knew he shouldn't use that tone of voice with her...that monosyllable tone that suggested the anger that was coursing through his veins at the very thought of what she had just said. But he couldn't help it. He was stuck between wanting to grab and shake her silly or throwing her against a tree and ravishing her delectable body.

< _Whoa...where the hell did that come from?_ > Mulder shook his head lightly and turned away from her. His mind was obviously taking things in the wrong direction.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that he realized he had a more pronounced problem.

< _Oh Shit_.> He thought wearily.

~@~

Scully raised her hand and fanned her face one more time. She couldn't figure it out. One minute she was perfectly fine...twenty minutes later she couldn't stop staring at his ass as he walked in front of her. It made absolutely no sense at all.

< _Pull yourself together woman!_ > She thought as she found her eyes drawn towards his derriere again. There was definitely something strange going on here.

She tried not to remember what it was like to feel that soft round bottom in her hands...the strength of her nails digging into his jeans as she pulled him closer to her own body... < _Was that really a month ago? It seems like so much longer._ >

< _Jesus Christ! This is ridiculous! What the hell is going on?_ > She stopped walking, her eyes locking onto his ass once more.

"Mulder...do you feel odd?" She watched his body stiffen at the question.

"Odd as in how?" He had stopped walking now, but didn't turn his whole body towards her. Instead she got only a brief glimpse of his eyes as he turned his head towards her.

"Something strange is going on here..." He was still standing in front of her with his head cocked at an impossible angle. It was beginning to frustrate her. Reaching towards him she yanked his arm to turn him around. "Would you at least show me the respect of paying attention to what I'm saying Mulder? Is that too much to ask?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Scully. You're armed, pissed off, and obviously irritated at me. I have a slight problem that could exacerbate the entire situation." His words broke up slightly as a flush of red crept up his face.

"Mulder...I don't think anything can surprise me at this point. Now turn around Damnit! First you manage to knock us down. Then you disrespect me by not even pretending to pay attention to what I'm saying!" He turned suddenly and her breath caught in her throat. The front of his slacks were tented in a way that could only mean one thing.

Mulder had erection.

She felt a warm rush of fluid coat her inner thighs at the mere site of it. It was at that moment that she truly realized just how aroused she was. She wanted nothing more then tear off every bit of his clothing and run her tongue from his head to his toes.

Mulder grasped her arms and pushed her towards a tree. His hands dug into her arms...not causing pain, but restraining her from inflicting damage at the words that soon fell from his lips. "Scully, that's three times in the past hour that you have accused me of disrespecting you. I have **_never_** even allowed myself the opportunity to do so. I'm sick of this. I'm tired of this evil and good game that you seem to have created between us. When I say I have a problem...I mean **_I have a problem_**!"

She stared at his eyes until they began to blur in her vision. He let go of her suddenly and turned away from her again.

"Three...three times Mulder?" She didn't even know she was going to speak the words until they were already out of her mouth. She saw his head shake slightly, then fall forward onto his chest.

"Trust you to focus on that..." He turned back towards her and smiled a crooked smile. "Always the avoider...aren't you Scully?"

Their eyes locked and she had to turn away from him. If she kept looking at him she would fall too deeply...she would drown in the pits that seemed to be reflected at her from hazel depths of emotion. Her eyes locked onto the same type of bushes they had fallen into earlier...when Mulder had so suddenly become clumsy.

With a gasp she finally realized where she had seen it before. "Mulder...do you realize what this is?" She yanked off one of the tiny yellow flowers and shoved it towards him.

"A flower Scully? I never knew you cared..." Sarcasm dripped off his every word like maple syrup on pancakes. He rolled his eyes slightly as she shoved it towards him again. "Yes Scully. It looks like Damiana. But that plant isn't indigenous to this area. And if you look closely at the leaves, you'll see that they are too round to be Damiana."

"Mulder..." Her voice broke slightly as she spoke the next words. "What if Damiana had mixed with some other type of plant...say poison oak. Only instead of keeping the toxic qualities it turned aphrodisiacal. The aphrodisiacal qualities would travel through the skin and directly into your bloodstream."

"What's your point Scully? I won't say it's impossible. It's just highly unlikely. I mean if you think about it...What?"

She was staring at his erection...her tongue nudging out to swipe across her bottom lip. "Mulder...I don't know. I'm just hypothesizing here. All I do know is that for the past twenty-five minutes I haven't been able to concentrate on anything but how fast I could tear off every bit of your clothing."

His mouth fell open. His eyes darkening the moment her lips moved. "Scully?"

She walked to him in two strides...shoving his body roughly against the tree behind him. Her hands ran down his torso, crawled around his hips, and then ran luxuriously over his round bottom. She pulled his hips into her...his erection nudging her stomach and making her gasp out his name harshly.

"What are you doing Scully?" His voice croaked out from seemingly deep recesses. He pushed her body away from his halfheartedly.

"I'm tired Mulder. I'm tired of games and of playing by the rules. I'm tired of arguing and biting each other's heads off. I think our mouths can be put to better use. I certainly know yours can." She grinned wickedly at the moan that erupted from his throat.

She watched him carefully...his mind silently waging the risks against everything she had just said to him. It was no wonder he was scared. After what had happened the last time, she knew she needed to convince him another way.

One of her hands broke away from his rear to travel to the erection wedged between them. Her hand cupped him through his pants "Aww, Mulder. Are you afraid you're going to be left out like last time?" She saw him nod slightly at her question before realizing exactly where it was taking him.

"No Scully..." He pushed her away from him a little more firmly this time. "I cannot do this again. I can't have you use me and then claim that 'you were drugged' or something stupid like that. I have been in hell the past month...and all because I acted on something we both know exists between us. I'm tired of it. If something were to happen today, out here in the woods, you would turn around tomorrow and shove me away again. The real world tends to have that effect on your senses. Well, I'm telling you right now..." He stopped and stared directly into her aroused eyes. "I cannot go through the past month over again. I just can't..."

She somehow managed to get close enough to pull him into her arms and hug his body tightly. "Mulder, if I said I loved you would it make a difference in everything? If I said that I promised that would not happen again...would you believe me? I want to make love to you...but obviously I need to prove a point. I need to allow you the pleasure...myself be damned." Her hand flew to his slacks and unbuttoned them before he got another chance to protest. Before he even knew what was going on, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and fell to her knees before him.

Her cheek nuzzled the erection that rested firmly behind the fabric still covering it. She could feel the silkiness, the ever presence of a slight throbbing always associated with the heartbeat of an aroused man. She glanced up at his face...to see if he was watching her. His eyes were closed tightly, almost as if he couldn't believe what she was doing to him.

< _I haven't even begun yet Mulder..._ > She thought wickedly to herself.

~@~

Mulder's teeth clenched tighter at the sensation of his pants being pulled slowly down his legs. He knew he should stop her, to attempt to dissuade her again, but he just couldn't. It was almost as if...

< _As if what? You'd been drugged?_ > His mind chimed in ruthlessly. < _Just enjoy it...you've done what you can to stop it. Besides...were you or were you not just thinking of ripping her clothes off. She just beat you to it._ >

Her fingers circled his hard flesh through the silk boxers he had donned that morning. With the feel of her hands on him, he could barely remember why he had been protesting in the first place...much less why he chose that very flimsy scrap of silk that was beginning to ease down his legs.

She tugged at the bottom of his shorts and he knew it was over. He was going to submit to her once and for all. They wouldn't leave this forest until the last of their sanity was completely gone. 

It was the last coherent thought he had for the next ten minutes. Within moments she had pulled the pants and boxers completely off his legs. His erection stood proudly between his body and her lips.

~@~

Scully stared at the hard flesh thrumming before her. Mulder had opened his eyes when she'd pulled his clothes off. So much had been spoken when those hazel-green eyes locked onto her. He had finally given in to the seduction. His body was relaxed against the tree and she knew that could only mean one thing.

He was ready to forgive her.

< _We can talk later damnit! Pay attention to what's in front of you woman!_ > Her fingers came up to directly caress the soft flesh...her nails running luxuriously under and over the hard ridges that defined the very shape of his body. She heard an answering moan to her touch.

She didn't give him any time to recover. Instead her tongue flicked out lightly and dabbed across the very tip. His hands came up to her face and cradled it gently between his palms. She could tell he was trying to say something...but she didn't want to hear it. His eyes crashed shut as she engulfed his hardened flesh in one quick moment.

She pulled back quickly and efficiently...her tongue wrapping around him and teasing until he was moaning her name over and over. She could taste him now...the bitter, yet unerringly sweet flavor that indicated just how far she had brought him in such a tiny moment. Her mouth locked even tighter around him, pulling him deep into the depths of her throat again.

His hands tightened their grip on her hair. He wasn't pulling her towards him; just holding on for the support her body seemed to be offering at the moment. She watched his face carefully...sensing everything she was doing to him. It was almost as if she could feel the pleasure she was giving him. It traveled through her body at an amazing rate.

She played his body slowly...pulling him to the edge over and over. Each time the feelings seemingly bringing her even closer to the edge right along with him. He was resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. She could feel it in the tautness of his body.

< _That will just not do._ > She thought to herself. < _I need you to lose control Mulder. Please...for me._ >

She could barely remember having the idea before her remaining hand ran up his leg and cupped his balls lightly in the palm. She rolled them between her fingers gently and his body shuddered in response. He began to thrust his hips towards her mouth with complete abandon.

"Oh god Scully...I'm so close. Please...I need you..." She glanced up at his face and saw the sweat that was running down his brow. He was completely flushed...the intenseness of the moment showing in every part of his features.

She redoubled her efforts, bringing him to the edge...then pulled him back down one more time. He groaned in frustration...his body going almost completely stiff. Her mouth moved over him slowly for just a moment longer...then just as he was beginning to relax into her movement again, she moved her hands to his hips and pulled him completely into her mouth. She relaxed her throat around him until he sunk in even further.

It was the only push he needed.

He screamed her name. The word echoing off the trees that surrounded them. She felt his erection surge into her mouth...shaking and spurting his desire. She swallowed reflexively...feeling his essence spray against the back of her throat and pulling him in even deeper. His body doubled over hers, completely losing control.

~@~

"Oh god Scully...please. No more...I can't...no more..."

Mulder wasn't sure of when he began to beg her to stop. The only thing he remembered was being sucked into the warmth of her body...her lips wrapped tightly around his hardened shaft. One moment he was begging her to take him over the edge...and the next thing he knew he could barely feel his legs and feet. He was quite certain he had blacked out for a minute or two there.

He felt her mouth relax around his now softening member. She pulled her lips away and he felt the cool air surround his tender flesh. The feeling made him wince...but only briefly. He reached down and pulled her up to him. His lips met hers harshly...his tongue swiping against hers...tasting his own essence from her mouth.

He surprised her momentarily when he turned her around quickly and shoved her against the tree that had supported his body only moments before. His hand moved to her skirt...pulling it up swiftly and unerringly. He dropped to his knees and placed his lips on her sex through her pantyhose and panties.

His tongue swiped out to taste her through those barriers. She was completely wet, her underwear soaked through enough that he could taste her through that thin layer of cotton. He wrapped his mouth around her...his tongue searching for that little spot he knew would give her the pleasure that she had just endowed him with.

It didn't take much before she was screaming his name. He found the spot and lashed out to nudge her clit back and forth. Her thighs tightened around his face, her hands twining through his hair and pulling him closer.

"Jesus Mulder! Oh my god!" She slumped against him...knocking him completely off balance. Within seconds they were laying on the forest floor. Her body on his again.

They lay there for nearly five minutes...each one trying to get their breath back.

"This time it was your fault." Her head shifted upwards to look at him in confusion. "I meant the falling Scully."

They both laughed for a moment each one unsure of how to handle the situation. It wasn't until Mulder felt something furry brush against his lag that he realized exactly where they were. He jumped at the sudden realization of surroundings...glancing down long enough to see a fox grab his boxers and take off with them in its mouth.

"Hey!" He rolled Scully off his body quickly...dropping her hard against the ground. He didn't even hear her slight "oomph" at the impact. He jumped up and began to run after the creature.

" ** _Mulder_**!"

He turned towards her voice and saw her eyes holding more than annoyance. There was amusement mixed deeply in those recesses. Her arm lifted up, waving pointedly at the lower half of his body.

Glancing down he realized at once why she was finding it so funny. He was standing in the middle of the woods wearing nothing but his dress shirt, jacket, and gun. He could just see the picture he had made running after a damn fox for his underwear.

She was holding out his pants towards him now. Her eyes packed with amusement...her body stuttering with barely controlled laughter. He walked to her and snatched the garment out of her hands.

"Scully, that damn fox took off with my boxers. I don't think I would mind so much if they hadn't been my favorite pair!" Instead of ceasing the laughter she was trying to hide, his words cause it to burst forth from her mouth. He flashed a hurt look at her.

"Oh Mulder...I'm sorry. It's just..." She laughed loudly again then seemed to pull it under more control. "It's just that you looked so damn funny running after it with no pants on. That's definitely something I never thought I'd ever see. One for that mental 'totally unexpected Mulder list' that I keep."

He yanked his slacks roughly over his legs one at a time. < _If she doesn't stop braying like that...I swear to god we'll both be leaving this forest without any underwear!_ > The thought brought a smile to his own face. Suddenly he realized how funny the situation was. He burst out laughing...joining her in the hilarity of circumstances.

He leaned against the tree that had now supported both of them in pleasure. It was definitely the one tree that would remain in his memory forever. He wanted to dig up that tree and plant it right in front of his apartment just to remind him of what she had done to him.

A thought crossed his mind suddenly and he acted upon it. His hands dug into the pocket of his pants until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the tiny Swiss knife he always kept in his pocket and began to dig into the bark of the tree.

"What _are_ you doing Mulder?" He kept carving...not answering. He was covering the tree for nearly ten minutes. When he was finished he pulled away to show her his handiwork.

Scully, who had just barely gotten her laughter under control, lost it once again. He was obviously pleased with what he had done...the words blatant and obvious to anyone who would stumble across them in the future.

‘ _May 31 st. Dana Scully gobbled Fox Mulder until he screamed her name in ecstasy._’

"Gobbled Mulder?"

He grinned at her his smile speaking more for her then any words could. "So sue me. I like it."

He pulled her body close to his, fighting off the drugs that were so obviously running through his system. Those plants were definitely dangerous. They would have to notify someone about it when they got out of the forest. < _If we get out of the forest!_ > his mind replied harshly.

She tilted her head towards his...waiting for the kiss she knew would be coming soon. His lips met hers...his tongue nudging past her lips to twirl against hers. His hands betrayed his mind...pulling at the clothes that covered her body and kept him from feeling her soft flesh. He reached up to caress her breast...and she pulled away suddenly.

"Scully..." He groaned...fighting to capture her mouth again.

Her head cocked away from his. "Did you hear that Mulder?"

"Wh-what?" His mind was foggy...trying to associate the words with meaning. He shook his head momentarily and tried again. "What? Hear what?"

"I heard a car Mulder. I know I did." She stepped away from his body completely and he groaned in frustration. She was listening intently now...trying to search for the noise again.

He was just about to grab her and drag her back to him again when she smiled and pointed off to their right. "It came from there. I can just barely hear them as they drive by."

< _Of course she hears it...her mind isn't quite as befuddled as mine right now!_ > He knew she had to be right. If he listened closely he could just barely hear the hum of the occasional engine that droned by. She began to walk away from him and he reluctantly followed her.

After about three minutes they walked out into the clearing that they had originally parked at. The car was about twenty feet from where they emerged. Scully glanced at him and laughed lightly.

"Well I guess we were walking in circles...eh Mulder?" She turned to walk towards it and he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Scully..." He paused unsure of how to ask her the question he wanted to. She smiled up at him, her teeth flashing.

"Don't worry Mulder. I meant what I said. I love you...and I want to be with you. Why don't we go home and discuss it?" He nodded mutely and began walking with her to the car. He was just about to get in when Scully's voice stopped him again.

"Mulder...You said that I accused you of disrespecting me three times within an hour. How come I can only remember two?"

He laughed and glanced at her over the car. "Scully...I would never become clumsy just to change your way of thinking. That was an accusation of disrespect."

Her mouth fell open at the realization. He climbed in the car the memory of her face when she screamed his name deeply embedded in his mind, making him smile the entire time.

End

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on the Damiana plant go here:  
> http://rain-tree.com/damiana.htm
> 
> I wrote this many MANY years ago. I think I finished it around 2002 but I can't be sure. I glanced through it to see if I could catch any errors, but if there are any, it's probably no big deal. Hope you enjoy. I promise my writing has gotten better since I started writing fanfic back in 1996. Yep, I'm THAT old...lol.


End file.
